


Tech Support

by Whatocallmyself



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Her fingers were too fast for herself, Limb enhancements masturbation, Masturbation, Peridot alone time, Periporn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatocallmyself/pseuds/Whatocallmyself
Summary: Being locked in a warship across several galaxies  can make a gem lonely. With the ship on auto pilot, Peridot takes ten minutes to herself and puts her limb enhancers to good use.





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> My first SU smut fic! A little shorter than I would have liked but it gets to the point.  
> Also posted on my lickmygem Tumblr

Peridot’s rest pod was at the opposite end of the ship to the flight deck, thankfully, and even further away in distance from the holding cells. Jasper would stay near the control panel for a few more light years or at least until the auto pilot alerted them of the next asteroid field that Peridot would have to manually navigate them through, and the prisoner was safely in her cell, as silent as she had been during Peridot’s interrogation.  
Gem’s didn’t need to sleep, of course, but it didn’t mean they didn’t need to rest, and as Peridot lay back against the cushions of the daybed, she couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh and let her eyelids flutter closed behind her visor for a few moments. Piloting this ship was exhausting – mentally implanting her consciousness into the controls and telling it where to go, all the while listening to and reading it’s navigation instruments and charting the best path based on it. If she never put her hands on another control panel it would be one mission too soon.  
She opened her eyes again, staring at the ceiling, extended digits of her arm attachments tapping against the firm mattress as she followed the lines in the panels above her with her eyes. She draped an arm over her midriff, fingers splaying over her front, tracing circles over her stomach, tickling her through the stretch material of her suit.  
She let out a groan, knowing the psychokinetic digits were being guided by her own thoughts – even the ones she so often pushed to the back of her mind, especially these last few weeks. There had been no time to pay attention to her body, and this was the first time she could recall since picking up the informant that she had been to her rest pod, even through night cycles.  
The digits walked down her stomach, veering off to the side to glide over her hip bone, pressing harder against her as they slid further down and centring on the small mound between her legs. There, three of them locked together side by side and cupped over Peridot’s pubic bone.  
Letting her eyes fall closed, tilting her head back, Peridot crooked her legs, knees raising and falling open, allowing her fingers space to slide down, making Peridot’s breathing hitch as they settled over her clit. She chewed her bottom lip as she commanded them to vibrate, turning off their conductivity and keeping their energy stored inside as they began to buzz over her, blunt finger tips pressing her how she liked it through her suit. The vibrations were dulled to start, working her up enough to start a wet patch forming a little lower than her fingertips.  
She let out a breathy moan as the vibrations worked through her, her knees lifting towards her body more as she revelled in the feeling of her fingers.  
This was no good, however, she knew she couldn’t finish like this. This was just teasing herself and working herself up more. Upon her silent command, all ten of her digits were at her waistband, hooking under the material and dragging them down, leg extenders unclipping from her feet with a quiet whoosh of hydraulics releasing. She kicked them off and raised her hips as her fingers tugged her bottoms off of her, skin prickling in the cold of the air, suddenly sending an icy chill over her clit that she almost liked.  
Her fingers returned to where they had been, another one prodding at her entrance, coating itself in her own wetness before pressing a little way into her. Peridot tensed around it, walls clinging and pulling it deeper inside her. She held it back though, teasing herself until her body screamed at her to search for the spot inside her that would bring her release that much closer.  
She bit at her lip again as she finally gave into herself, taking the three inches of the digit inside of her, thankful there wasn’t too much girth to it as she commanded it to hook upwards and hit her spot.  
A sharp moan escaped her lips and the vibrating fingers buzzed more intensely in response to her stimulated neurotransmitter receptors.  
‘Stars,’ she groaned, raising an arm over her head to a more comfortable position, pushing herself up so her back was arching, hips bucking towards the finger inside her.  
A tight knot was coiling in her belly, twisting tighter as the tip of her finger coaxed her on. She knew it wasn’t going to be long before she would come undone, but there was a part of her that wanted to drag it out, tease herself, make her a wet, panting wreck before she allowed herself her release. Or she could stop completely, clean herself up, head down to the deck and leave herself waiting until later.  
Her finger withdrew from her entrance nearly all the way, slicked with her clear wetness, the smell of her arousal radiating from it so strong she could taste it in her mouth as she breathed in.  
She couldn’t be around Jasper when she reeked like this. The gem didn’t have a nose, per se, but she would still be able to taste it.  
Peridot shook her head – Jasper tasting her was not what she wanted to be thinking of right now. Instead, she focussed on adding another finger to her entrance, cool metal sending a shiver through her body, turning to another moan as her fingers slid inside of her, ignoring her g-spot as she fucked herself, slowly to begin with. Her fingers slid into her as deep as she could take them, tight walls giving in and parting easily enough for her digits to push in and then out, repeating over and over, speeding up gently until she was gasping and panting, sweat beading over her gem, body screaming for release.  
‘Oh. Ah!’  
Her fingers hooked up against the spot inside her again, and the vibrating fingers tripled in intensity, the combination of the two tipping her over the edge suddenly, insides fluttering around her fingers as she came. She twisted her head the side, burying as much of her face into the cushion as she could to suppress and muffle the high pitched squeaky moan coming from her mouth as her fingers brushed gently inside her, drawing out her release as long as she could take.  
Finally, her fingers stilled, the three at her clit dropping between her legs as Peridot’s head rolled back, the side of her hair she had rolled onto crumpled against her cheek and slicked against her skin with sweat. She didn’t care. Instead, she focussed on calming herself, stretching her legs and grimacing at the fingers inside her withdrawing with a trail of her wetness following. She looked around her pod for something to clean her fingers and the rest of herself up with but found nothing. Logic escaped her, and instead of getting water from the inlet, she buried her fingers in the blanket on her bed, wiping off as much of her as she could, hoping the smell went with it.  
Peridot got to her feet and dressed herself slowly, replacing her leg extenders once again and calling all of her digits back into their usual places. Between her legs was still damp, but she had no choice but to ignore it right now. She was needed back on deck. They would be only a little while away from the asteroid belt by now and she didn’t fancy Jasper bursting into her pod and catching her in such an unravelled state.


End file.
